


ColdFlash Drabble #1

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: ColdFlash Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Also he gives no fucks about walking around mostly naked, Awkward Tension, Barry wasn't expecting this shit, Len is very chill, M/M, Morning After, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: 01. we just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now we’re snowed in, hello awkward





	ColdFlash Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon (I know who you are, Ollie!) asked  
> #1 for ColdFlash, please! When you can!  
> 01\. we just had a one-night stand but a massive storm hit so now we’re snowed in, hello awkward

Barry did his best to get dressed without waking the man sleeping soundly on the bed in the darkened room. It was still early, barely any light coming in around the edges of the curtains as Barry used his phone to light up the floor and find his scattered clothes from last night.

He briefly considered waking Len up, saying goodbye, but he figured it was best not to. They may be something like friends at this point, but the fact remains that they met in a bar last night, and after an hour of flirting and bickering they came back to Len’s house and spent the night together.

Barry spared one last glace over at where Len was sleeping on his stomach with his face smushed into his pillow, before carefully closing the door most of the way behind him and heading down stairs.

Barry made it to the front door and blanched at the sight he saw out the windows on either side of it. 

There was snow. And not just the little bit of snow the local weather and mentioned Central City would get. No, this was a full blown blizzard. At least three feet of snow on the ground if his estimate on the height of the mailbox was correct, and it looked like there weren’t any plows out yet to clear a path to freedom.

“Look’s like we’re snowed in.” Len said from his place at the foot of the stairs, smirking at the way Barry yelped and spun around at the other mans presence.

“What! I mean, uh. I can still go, it’s not that bad out.” Barry said, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly and trying not to stare at Len, who was standing there in just a snug fitting pair of black boxer briefs and nothing else.”I should still be able to run, it’ll just take me a little longer.”

“Scarlet, it was raining when we got here last night, that means there is nice layer of ice under that snow. I may be cold, but I’m not going to make you run home in this mess.” Len said as he stepped a little closer, smiling at his own pun. ”Wait for the roads to be cleared and I’ll drive you.” Len continued as he watched Barry turn a bit red and look around the entryway as he tried not to ogle Len. 

“Now I don’t know about you, but I worked up an appetite last night. I’ll make us breakfast while we wait for the road to be cleared.” He commented before turning to head for the kitchen.

Barry nodded his head, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks and tips of his ears as he tried not to look at Len’s ass as he walked away. “Right, okay, thanks. Uh, you know I eat, like, a lot right?” he called after as the other man disappeared down the hall beside the stairs.

“I saw how many baskets of chicken wings you polished off at the bar. I think I can cook enough to handle that kind of appetite.” Len called back over the sounds of pans clanking.

Barry breathed out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. This was not how he expected his morning to go, but Len seemed fine with his being stuck here, so he supposed things couldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
